I Need You To Trust Me
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Saving Tiva. I swear it isn't as graphic or violent. I hope you enjoy it. r n r.
1. Preface

Prologue.

Childs pov.

My name is... well I dont have a name. I wasnt deserving enough when i

was taken home by my parents. from the first few days i suffered.

I was naturally a light sleeper. so my parents arguing kept me up- which

made me cry.

Somehow, i dropped off the radar of the hospital.

Maybe it was due to the fact i was never registared.

Soon i was being ignored. I learnt to fear people. By the age of

2 I was hiding in corners, anywhere i could go.

How i survived nobody knows.

One night I heard screaming. running into the livingroom I saw my dad

standing over my mothers body, blood pouring from her

head, and holding a smashed bottle.

That's where it all began...

From what I know, my dad was an ex marine. He was kicked out from over

drinking.

When he saw me that night he made me swear that it was

'our little seceret'. I hated the seceret.

He became more violent and verbal and more... Physical.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

- normal pov-

The bullpen was quiet. It had been a long month after saving Tony and Ziva,

who addmitted to breaking Gibbs' rule 12, and they were given a 'couple name'

by Abby. 'Tiva'. They supposed it was cute.

Since the rescue, Ziva had told Gibbs to stop his search for her new

appartment. Gibbs hadn't argued. There was no point. Ziva was good for

Tony. He was never too hungover to work, her was never late- mostlikely

through Ziva's driving- and he was good for her. He'd brought her out of

her shell.

Although what pleased Gibbs the most was that they kept things out of the office.

Gibbs entered the bullpen hanging up from a phonecall.

"Yeah. Gear up."

"Yes boss" the three agents replied simoltaniously.

"Ziva. Tkae the wheel." The look on Tony and Mcgee's faces were pricless. Ziva just smiled, catching the keys. Gibbs looked at the other agents and told them, "we need to get there fast."

Shakily Tony and McGee climbed out of the SUV.

"Grow up you two" Gibbs told them. "Tony, Ziva take the bacck, McGee, you're with me. Be careful, we have a hostage situation. Suspect very dangerous. Ziva, take this," he tossed the woman a towel. "If she runs, go after the kid."

"What kid?"

"Possitions."

Tony and Ziva ran around the back. Ziva though still confused carried the towel.

"God it stink 'ronud here" said Tony screwing up his face. Gibbs voice came over their basic coms units.

"Go!"

The four agents burst into the house which was little more than a wooden shack. There was no niose. No screaming, nothing. They all burst into the same room. "McGee, take downstairs, DiNozzo, David, upstairs. I got this floor." The team seperated.

Upstairs, there was the faint sound of springs in a weakend mattress. 'Oh god' he thought, and the look on Ziva's face showed the same thought. There was a deep sigh, and a zipping sound. They chose that moment to burst through the door.

There was a naked child, tied to the bed, by her wrists and ankles, and a man. Mostlikely the ex-marine.

"Get in the corner" Tony boomed. "Gibbs, McGee, up here. Ziva untie the girl, get her outta here."

Ziva untied the girl. Her eyes had rolled back into her head and there was blood on the matress. She was obviously a victim of rape. But these details aside, Ziva picked her up in the towel and carried her to safety. She heard gunshots behind her, a cry from Tony and then a groan from the man.

The little girl had come round and Ziva stood her on the concreted backgarden.

She spoke to the little girl.

"What's your name?" The girl didn't answer only starred at the floor. "Where's your mother?" Ziva asked. The girl pointed to the shed, lead Ziva inside and pointed at a freezer. Nervously, Ziva lifted the lid, almost gagging at the sight.

She picked the child up and ran out to the car. At least she'd be warmer. Sirens approached and the others exited the house. Tony had been shot in the shoulder, and seemed in pain.

"Gibbs, the back garden shed, in the freezer, there's a body. A woman. The girl says its her mother."

"McGee check it out. Ziva, go to the hospital, with Tony and the girl. Stay with them. I'll be over 's her name?"

"I don't know, she did not say. I'll keep trying though." Gibbs nodded as he and McGee went to investigate the body in the freezer.

Once at the hospital Tony got his shoulder patched up and joined Ziva in helping out with the child. It seemed, that, any time a man came near her, she cringed in fear.

"What's your name?" Ziva asked. Silecne. "Do you have a name?" She asked curiously. The girl shook her head. "Ah" Ziva smiled.

"Hey Zi. Any luck?" Asked Tony.

"Yes. But you should be resting." She gave Tony a quick but passionate peck on the lips.

"I'll sit down then." Ziva laughed but the little girl just whimpered behind her.

"Hey, its ok" Ziva cuddled the little girl.

"What's her name?" A nurse asked Ziva.

"She doesn't have one."

The nurse stood there confused, so Ziva showed her her badge and she nodded in understanding. Just then Gibbs entered the hospital room.

"DiNozzo, you should be resting."

"I'm sat down boss."

"Ziva, what's her name?"

"She doesn't have one."

"What do you mean?"

"That she has told me that she was never given one."

"Well, she needs one. And a place to stay, and considering she won't go near me, McGee or Tony, you got parental duties." Gibbs said to Ziva. "For now, she'll need to stay with you."

"I live with Tony."

"But she still trusts you. And as your parental duty, she needs a name. Take sometime to think. See you here tomorrow, McGee finish up back at NCIS and go home. Tony, do as you're told by Ziva and the drs and nurses."

"Yes boss." The three said at the same time.

"Oh and Tony, she needs a dad too." At this point Tony fell back off his chair. Gibbs smiled and Ziva laughed.

"Tony can I have a word with you outside?"

"Sure Zi."

"Sweetie, I'll be right outside OK?" The little girl nodded and the pair exited her room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Outside the room Ziva looked Tony in the eye.

"Tony, I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Asked Tony confused. Ziva had always been good with kids.

"I don't think I can be a parent, after... What, happend" she finished lowering her voice.

"Oh Zi. Ziva, Ziva, Ziva." Tony hugged his girlfriend who was now crying at the memory of her forced miscarriage. "Shh," he rocked her back and forth rubbing her back. "Zi, hun, it'll be OK. Come on. Everything is gonna be fine. We can do this." He winced as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ooh, sorry Tony."

"It's OK. Come on. Lets think of a name for our 'daughter' I guess she is ours, for now. " Ziva's mind was made up. She would do it for the little girl lying in the bed. She nodded.

They returned to the room, Ziva sat on the edge of the bed and the girl imediatly hugged her around the waist. "Hey, come on, everything is gonna be OK. Now, I know you must have been scared today, but we need you to be a very brave girl. Me and Tony here, are gonna look after you. Like, your new mommy and daddy." Ziva smiled at the young girl. "But first we need a name. So we know what to call you. What do you think?" The little girl shrugged. "Why don't we say some and you see what you like?" She nodded.

"Caitlyn?"

Shake.

"Amelia?" Asked Tony.

Shake.

"Rachel?"

Shake.

The three thought long and hard. Then Ziva had an idea. "What about, Tali?"

The little girl thought. Then nodded. "Tali" she said. Her voice was soft and gentle.

"Hey, that's better. There's your voice" Ziva said. "You've got a pretty voice. We're gonna be your parents. Me and Tony" when Tali looked at Tony she hid her face in Ziva's side. "Hey, don't be scared. Tony won't hurt you. He couldn't hurt anyone."

"Really?"

"Really" Ziva said.

Tony was made -by Ziva- to go back to his own hospital room, but the hospital set up a campbed up in Tali's room.

Around two weeks later, Tali was able to leave the hospital. Tony had re decorated the spare room in his and Ziva's new appartment so Tali had her own room. Seeing her walk around in it was amazing. She was amazed by the slightest things.

"Thankyou Tony" she had said with so much happiness in her voice he couldn't help but smile.

"Tali, you're gonna need to come to work with us so we can get you properly checked out. Then you can meet the team and everybody" Ziva told her over lunch.

"Ok" Tali replied simply.

Ziva had noticed quite a few things about Tali. Although the young girl had taken an instant liking to Ziva. She seemed terrified of Tony and all men for that matter. Ziva worried how this would effect how Tali behaved around others, and how it would effect her around the team.

The next morning, Tony had made breakfast and Ziva had gone to wake Tali.

"Tali, wake up baby girl, time to go" Ziva had stuck her head around the door. Gently she shook Tali's shoulder, waking her up.

"Mmm. Mommy i'm sleepy." Ziva paused. Tali had just called her 'mommy'.

"Tali, it's me Ziva. Come on sweetie we need to get dressed and go." Tali's eyes shot open. She looked up at Ziva and whimpered, pulling the covers up to her eyes. Ziva sighed. "Tali, I'm not going to hurt you. Now come on get dressed."

Whilst Tali had been in hospital, Ziva had been shopping for some clothes for her. Due to her ordeal, Ziva had avoided skirts and dresses, but had gotten plenty of jeans, with little belts and plenty of shirts. (She thought the belt might make her feel safer around men.)

When they arrived at the NCIS building, Tali clung to Ziva's hand like a magnet to a fridge. To save time Ziva picked her up and set her on her hip. "I'm gonna take her straight down to Ducky, get the checkover over and done with."

"OK. I'll see you later." Tony kissed Ziva and ruffeled Tali's hair. She still kept quiet but was coming slightly out of her shell quicker than Tony had expected. Tony sat at his desk in the bullpen as Gibbs arrived.

"Where are they DiNozzo?"

"Ziva took her straight down to Ducky boss."

Down in autopsy, Ziva arrived with Tali.

"Tali, this is Ducky." Tali hid her face from Ducky.

Ducky knelt down to Tali's level. "There there, Tali, my dear there really is nothing to fear, I will not harm you" he said softly. "I only need to check you medical records and if needed, give you a quick shot. You will be perfectly fine."

"Pwomise?" She asked with her thumb in her mouth.

"Promise."

"OK." She whispered. Ziva lifted her onto one of the tables.

"Well, it seems that you only need one shot and you're up to date. Now don't worry, it's only a flu jab. You'll be fine." Ducky rolled up Tali's sleeve and prepped the needle. Tali whimpered at the sight. Ziva gulped. It was a pretty large needle. "OK then Tali. You're done."

"I didn't feel anything."

"Exactly." Ducky smiled. "Now, if you start to feel ill. You tell Ziva and she'll bring you back down but don't worry it's perfectly normal. Oh and Ziva, my dear. She will be considerably drowsy for today and her arm will feel very sore, try to make sure she doesn't knock it."

"Alright Ducky. Say bye to Ducky Tali."

"Bye Ducky" she whispered.

"Goodbye Tali."

Back in the bullpen, the elevator dinged and the girls stepped out. True to Ducky's word Tali had began to feel drowsy and was begining to feel heavy in Ziva's arms. Still holding the child Ziva rolled up her coat for Tali to use as a pillow behind Ziva's desk. Ziva placed a hand on her forehead. She was running a high temperature.

"Tony," called Ziva very worriedly. Tony jumped up from his desk. "She has a temperature."

"I'll get a damp flannel." Tony whispered kissing Ziva on the cheek. "Call Ducky."

Ducky entered the bullpen just as Tony got back to the girls. He dabbed the flannel on the face and she moaned.

After checking her over, Ducky concluded that she was having a bad reaction to her shot. But he told Tony and Ziva not to worry as she would be fine after a few days and to keep her hydrated, to ensure a speedy recovery.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Ziva, I don't feel so good." Whispered Tali weakly. Ducky had given them a rundown of what Tali could go through until the reaction wore off. Tali looked very pale as Ziva looked around from the front seat.

"Oh, god, Tony hurry up or pull over."

"Why?" There was the sound of vomiting.

"That's why." Ziva sighed. Tony pulled over and Ziva let Tali out of the car where she threw up in a trashcan.

"My car." Tony muttered.

Ziva rubbed Tali's back and Tony aired out the car. People were begining to stare, but Ziva warned them off with a deathglare she used in interigations. It worked, nobody dared giving them a second glance.

Once she was finished throwing up, Ziva picked Tali up and walked over to Tony. "The appartmemt is only around the corner, I'll carry her, you get the car cleaned. If you leave it it will sink in."

"OK. Did you bring your key this morning?" Ziva felt her pockets of her jeans.

"No," she sighed a little embarrassed. He held out his key.

"I'll see you later." He kissed Ziva quickly and got in the car. He threw on a pair of shades and wound all the windows down and opened the sunroof. Fully!

At the appartment, Ziva tucked Tali into bed as she had fallen asleep in her arms. She placed a glass of cold water on the nightstand, kissed her forehead and left, leaving the door open just incase.

Tony pulled into the yard of his regular car wash and machanic.

"DiNozzo, good to see ya again" called Steven.

"Steven, well, I got the car."

"God, Tony what is that smell?"

"Well, I got the car, then the little girl i'm looking after with my friend threw up in the back."

"Tha's nasty man."

"You think you can clean it?" Steven stopped laughing. "You see Ziva, my friend, says if it is left, it sinks in, the smell sticks."

"Tony, when have you ever not known me able to clean something?"

"I don't have long, how long's this gonna take?" Tony was serious.

"An hour tops." Steven shrugged.

"Get it done, then call me, I'm goin' for a coffee."

When Tony returned, the smell was gone, and the floor was clean. "Thanks Steve" He called driving out the gate.

"Y' welcome man."

When he reached the apparment, Tony was greeted by the T.V. on low and Ziva lounging on the couch, asleep. Turning it off with the remote, he sat infront of her torso. Stroking he hair he kissed her forehead, before covering her up with the blanket on the back of the couch. He then went to check on Tali. She still had a fever, but her temperature was lower.

Tony sighed when he left the room. Tali had really grown on him, and when the case was resolved and her father, (who survived being shot) was done on trial, Tali could be taken away. He didn't think he wanted that. Sure he hadn't been jumping at the chance for a daughter when Gibbs gave him fatherly responsibilites but in the two short days Tali had lived with him and Ziva, he had grown to love her like a daughter.

But he also knew, it would be Ziva who made the final decisoin on whether they kept the little girl. After Somalia, he wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to try for kids again. But there was nothing he could do. It was out of his hands. In his own way, the thought of becoming Tali's dad, scared the hell out of him.

He went in the kitchen to make a start on dinner when he heard movement. Popping his head around the kitchen door, he saw Ziva still asleep. "Tali?" He called in a whisper. She came to the end on the little corridoor, cowering away from Tony. He sighed. "Tal, you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you, I promise." She didn't move and he sighed. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" Asked her going back into the kitchen, she followed him to the door, keeping her distance, her left thumb now occupying her mouth. "There's not much in, I was thinking Pizza, from the place down the road?" She shrugged. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted as Ziva rested her on her hip.

"Pizza sounds good." She smiled, kissing Tony. She sat Tali on the counter, "feel better now?" She asked softly. Tali nodded.

"OK, I'll call ahead. What flavours should I get?"

"Get our usual 10 inch and Tali, what do you like?"

"I don't know, I've never had Pizza." She said in a small voice.

"I'll order a plain cheese then. OK?" He asked. She nodded weakly. He looked at Ziva, "you guys choose a film. it's gonna be like old times. You call I'll walk down."

"OK" Tony and Ziva shared a kiss. Then he kissed Tali on the forehead, ruffled her hair and left to find his jacket.

When Tony returned with the pizza, Tali and Ziva were curled up on the couch watching a disneyfilm.

"Where'd you find that?" He asked.

"On the shelf, why?"

"I didn't know I still had any of those films left, but oh well. Ok girls, tuck in."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

When Tali had recoverd things went back to normal. Tony and Ziva went to work, Tali stayed in Abby's lab and had fun. She still was scared of any man that came near, but when there was a woman that she knew, like Abby, Ziva or Director Shepperd, she was OK. She was alright with Ducky and getting there with Tony, but she still didn't trust them completly. Then again, she didn't completly trust anyone.

Just as Gibbs had expected, Tali's father was taking them to court to fight for his daughter back. How it had been allowed was a complete mystery but he had to give the news to Tony and Ziva. He stalked through the bull pen. "DiNozzo, David, my office." The pair exchanged a confused look, but followed him to the elevator. Once it was in motion he hit the emergency button and looked at the pair.

"Boss?" Asked Tony.

Gibbs sighed. "Um, I really don't want to have to tell you this but, Tali's dad has been granted the right to fight for his daughter." Ziva gasped and a mask of actual horror crossed her face as Tony turned her to hide her face in his shoulder.

"Boss we can't let that happen." Tony told him firmly.

"I know DiNozzo, but the courts won't let us fight unless we find someone to look after her perminantly. At the moment you guys 'babysitting' isn't can't fight for her, but.."

"We can." Ziva sighed, looking at Gibbs. "I don't know if I'm ready, but I don't want Tali going home to a life of abuse and torture, it isn't right. I will do it."

"I'm in." Said Tony beside her. "When we first started looking after her, I wasn't sure but ofcourse I'm scared. Very scared, but I'm ready to be a dad. She already feels like ours to me."

"Well, we should go tell her, she has a right to know that she has a very small chance of going back to that bastard." Said Gibbs, turning the power back on.

When Tony and Ziva enterd Abby's lab, Tali saw the fear on their faces, and went to Ziva. She looked up at her with big eyes. Ziva thought she would cry. She picked her up, telling her they needed a serious talk to her. The four people went to an interigation room, Tali sat next to Ziva and Tony sat across from them Gibbs next to him. None of the three adults knew what to say.

Ziva broke the silence. "Tali, do you remember before we found you and rescued you?" Tali nodded. "And remember how we said things could change. Not last. Well, your father wants you back."

"No." She said. "I don't want to go back to him."

"We won't let that happen baby. But for that to happen, we need your agreement on something." Tali looked at them confused and Ziva continued. "Well, me and Tony were wondering if you wanted to stay with us." Tony interupted.

"Tali, do you want us to be your mommy and daddy?"

All three adults looked at her, as she answered a small and simple, "yes."

When Tali was in bed that night, Ziva joined Tony on the couch and began to cry.

"Hey," he whisperd gently. "Shh, everything is going to be OK." He said rocking her back and forth, rubbing circles on her back.

"Tony," she whimpered. "I don't want to loose her." She admitted. "I will be honest, at first I did not want to, after... What happened. But I am ready, I want her as a daughter. As my daughter. As our daughter."

"Aww, Zi, I really don't know what to say. I don't want to loose her either. The courtdate's like, two weeks away. Everything will be fine. With the case Abby and McGee are putting together, we won't loose. Zi, forensics don't lie."

"I know, but I just can't loose another child." She fell asleep laying on him, and he stayed there, too comfortable to move.

On the night before the courtdate. Ziva bathed her and washed, dried and curled Tali's hair. That evening, as they were at risk of loosing Tali, they decided to have a quite evening, with a homecooked meal, (By Ziva), and staying up late on the couch watching a movie.

Ziva fell asleep on Tony, with Tali laying on her still awake.

"OK Tali, bedtime. Zi?" He noticed she was asleep. "Tali, you go get your jammies on and I'll tuck you in in a sec k?"

She nodded and left. Tony carried a sleeping Ziva, bridal style to the bedroom, dressed her in one of his bed shirts and her pants, and covered her up. "Be right back." He kissed her head and went to Tali's bedroom. "Hop into bed Tal."

He covered her up and tucked her in tightly. "What's gonna happen to me Tony?" She asked gently.

He sighed. "I don't know Tali. I really want you to stay with me and Ziva. She really wants you to stay, but it's up to the judge. Not us."

"I wanna stay with you and Ziva." She climbed out of the bed and into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" She was almost in tears.

"Sure baby. Just give me a second to get changed." Tony left her so he could get changed into loose tracky bottoms and t-shrit. "Come on Tali." He picked her up and turned out her light. Playfully he dropped her on his and Ziva's bed, where she backed up to Ziva who put an arm over her. Tony climbed in and turned out the lamp, as Tali clung to his shirt and slept.

"Night-night Tony."

"Night-night Tali." Tony put an arm over both girls who snuggled as close as they could.

The following morning, Tony woke alone hearing giggling from Tali's room. Standing in her doorway, he saw her and Ziva, playing with Tali's fake hair salon kit. They were putting clips in and bows and ponytails. Quickly Tony snatched his phone off the table in the hallway, and snapped a picture and set it as his background.

Just as they looked he jammed it in his pocket.

"Morning." Ziva said seeing him dressed. She was smiling although deepdown, she was worried.

"Hey sweetcheeks. Don't my girls look beautiful?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's, time to get dressed Tali. We have to leave in two hours."

"I'm gonna start breakfast. Any requests?"

"Cheerio's and orange juice please."

"OK. Zi?"

"Toast for me. And a coffee. We'll be in in five minutes." Tony kissed both their foreheads and left for the kitchen. Unsure of how the day would go...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the courthouse, Tali was standing as close as physically close to Ziva. Tony stood next to Ziva and squeezed her hand reasuringly. They shared a look and nodded, before proceeding into the courtroom.

They were both worried. The events of today would determin whether they got to keep Tali. They both really wanted to, but the desision was out of their hands. According to McGee, the case Abby had against Tali's dad was unbeatable.

"All rise..." And the trial began...

"... Now I ask you to look at the simplist detail, that can confirm that this man is unfit to ever have his daughter back." Stated Abby. She was on a role. "When, Special Agent Ziva David found Tali, she asked her name. She was greeted by silence. You may assume shyness, but no, in the hospital, Agent David discovered that the little girl had no name. But on top of this I present exibit H. Photos of the contents of the freezer, please cover Tali's eyes, if you would," Ziva did, "thankyou, photos of the contents of the freezer in the shed, inside the shed was a woman, that Tali identified as her mother, and forensics confirmed that this is the body of a woman that went missing three and a half years ago. I also found DNA evidence to confirm that this was murder, and the culprit, that man. The father of that little girl, how can we send a child back into a household, that has a history of violence, and convicted of murder? Thankyou."

The judge was speechless, he'd never seen Abby talk so much in a case she had coverd before. All of the evidence was too much.

The judge spoke, "after hearing all of the shocking things, that I have heard today, there is no way this man will be given custody of the little girl. I sentence you to life in prison, no bail, ect, as for the child, suitable parents have been found I believe?"

"Yes your honour" replied Gibbs.

"Step forward." Tony and Ziva stepped forward. "I here-by grant you full custody of ther child, birth certificates and adoption papers will be drawn up imeadiatly and her name is to remain as Tali. Case closed."

Ziva threw her arms around Tony's neck in happiness, Tony, who was shocked, was still, but joy took over him and he swooped her into a spinning hug, kissing her softly. They parted to see Gibbs, holding Tali. She wasn't afraid of the team anymore. She wriggled to be set down and ran to her new parents hugging them as they knelt down to her level. Gibbs watched them interact, with nothing but happiness for them. They finally seemed to be getting their happy ending they deserverd.

_Dear readers, sorry this chapter was short but I have the story all planned out but just couldn't think of how to write this chapter. lol. Hope you are enjoying this more then the story it follows._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Around 3 months later, they had settled into a life as a family. They woke up, got dressed, had breakfast, Tali slept in the car. Her parents worked, she hungout with Abby, they went home, crashed on the couch with a movie, fell asleep. At weekends they would go out on Saturday and sleep in on Sunday. Life was good.

Tali loved their Saturdays. Tony would take them to the zoo, or they would go swimming or they would go fishing. Tali loved all of the activities they did. Going to the park was fun although Tali didn't interact much with the other kids but still had friends. She would play ballgames with Tony, or do handstands with Ziva. To anyone else they looked like a happy young family.

But the Saturday in a couple of weeks time, would be Tali's birthday. While she was playing with her friends, Tony spoke to Ziva about possibly throwing her a party.

"Hey, Zi?"

"Mmm?"

"Y' know it's her birthday in a three of weeks, I think we should make it special."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, maybe a party, invite her friends, and, when I asked her what she wanted, she said one thing."

"What was that?"

"A dog." Ziva looked at him.

"A dog?" She asked.

"A dog, and I was thinking, we should move, out of the appartment, get a proper house, with a garden and everything. And Zi, I wanna, I wanna get back on track, I've had a word with Abby, she said she'd watch Tali, while I take you out. I love you Ziva, and I want us to be a normal couple again. What do you say?"

"Oh, Tony, I'd love to." She leaned in to kiss him softly. They were interupted by Tali sitting on the blanket they were sat on.

"Can I have a juice please?"

"Sure Tali." Tony said handing her the drink.

"Thanks Tony."

Ziva leant back into Tony as Tali skipped off again to join her friends.

That night, after putting Tali to bed, Tony turned on his laptop and started browing houses. Ziva joined him, sitting on the arm of the chair and handed him a beer. "Thanks."

"Any nice looking places?"

"Plenty, but I want it to be close enough to work if there's an emergency, but in a nice place where she can play out with her friends after school or on weekends, or in the holidays."

"You have really taken to her Tony."

"Well..."

"You really do have a soft side."

"Maybe." He whispered blushing slightly. Trying to disguise it he got back to work, "hey, Zi, I think I found it." He pressed the link, "5 bedroom, 3 ensuits, backyard, friendly nieghbourhood, Zi, I think this is perfect."

"Not to mention expensive."

"Ziva, please, I've got a seperate account that I haven't touched since college, that my mother set up for me when I was a kid. We can afford it. Easily, and there'll be enough left over to re-decorate. At least let's go see the house, come on."

Zi re-read the page and sighed. "Alright Tony, we will go visit. Then we will consider."

"That is all I am asking of you Ziva."

On the following Saturday, they pulled up to the house to meet the estate agent. The house was at least twice as beautiful seeing it for real and the neighbourhood was really pleasant. There was a playpark at the end of the street where children were playing.

"Ziva, could we go play for a while?"

"Maybe later Tali, let's have a look at the house first, OK?"

"Ok."

After a brief introduction about the house, Louise left them to look around for themselves. The backyard was quiet large, with a pool, and had a treehouse built in the tree. There were plenty of things about the house that Ziva liked, the space, the nieghbours, the sheer beauty of the house, but there was something she just couldn't put her finger on. Her train of thought was interupted by Tony looping his arms around her waist. "Well, what d'you think?"

"It is beautiful, spacious, very modern, I love it."

"You wanna move here?"

"I would love too. It is perfect. It is close to work-"

"And around the corner is the school where Tali shall start in September, which also happens to be where her friends go from where we are now, its just a ten minute drive to see her friends."

"OK, we can move here, if she likes it."

"Tali, come here a second. What do you think of the house?"

"I love it. It's really big and there's a park. Can I go play? Please?" She stretched the last word out.

"Sure you can. Go make some friends. 'Cos were're moving here kiddo."

"Really?"

"Really, go on. Go have some fun me and Ziva will come get you before we go."

"OK, see ya later." Tali ran off, and Ziva spoke to Tony.

"Tony, she is 6, she cannot run around a strange nieghbour hood on her own."

"Ziva, the park is 2 houses away. She'll be fine."

Louise came back, "well, have we made a desision?"

"Yes, we have. We'll take it" said Tony confidently.

"Well, let's get the papers signed."

After the papers were signed, they were told they could move-in in a week, so before Tali's birthday. They told the team the following Monday, Abby squealed -ofcourse- and the others showed less defaning excitement.

On Monday night, they spoke to Tali about her birthday. She seemed quite happy to have a party in the new house with all of her friends, and using the pool. Because she wouldn't see her friends again before the move, Tony drove her to all of her friends homes, on Wednesday, to give them the invites. It was late when she got to bed on Wednesday, so Thursday, she was allowed a lie-in. And as promised, they moved into the new house on Saturday morning.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On Saturday they woke up early to get the last things into the car. The moving van was going to follow them to the house. The early start had meant Tali was up before normal, so she slept in the car. The first thing she did was run to her new bedroom. It was at least twice the size of her old one. Once it had all of her things in it looked slightly, but not much smaller.

She stood in the doorway to the kitchen while Tony cooked. Watching him. She still wasn't as sure when aproaching him as she was Ziva, whom she now called her Ima. But she still, when she talked to him, called Tony, Tony.

"Tony." She whispered shyly.

"Mmhmm?"

"Can I go play in park? Please?" Tony considered this. She was 6 years old, she had been there before and it was two houses away.

"Sure, I don't see why not. But stay there unless you ask me or Ziva otherwise."

"OK Tony."

Tali skipped along the pavement to the park where a group of girls her age were playing with a large skipping rope. She sat and watched them from the jungle gym. She really wanted to play, but years of abuse had made her shy around strangers. One of the girls saw her and whispered something to the others. They nodded at something and the little blonde girl climbed up the jungle gym to sit by her. Tali, nervously, scooted back a little.

"Hi. I'm Tyler what's your name?"

"I'm Tali."

"That's a nice name, you wanna play?"

"Mmm, I don't know, I never did that before."

"It's easy, all ya haf to do is jump over the rope when it's near the floor. It's really fun."

"OK, i'll give it a try." Tali followed Tyler over the the girls. They agreed to spin it slowly until she got the hang of it. Although she didn't get it on the first few goes, she did get the hang of it just as Tyler's mommy called her home for dinner.

"Mommy, can my new friend Tali come over and play?"

"If it's OK with her parents." Her mother replied.

"You wanna come over to play?" She asked Tali excitedly.

"I'll have to ask my Ima first, but OK."

"What's an Ima?"

"It's hebrew for Mommy."

"OK. Let's go ask her." Tali showed her new friend to her house, her mommy in tow.

They waited on the porch until Ziva was brought to the doorway by Tali. "Ima, this is my friend Tyler and her mommy."

"Sam." She introduced herself.

"Ziva."

"Is it OK if she comes over to play for a couple of hours? We're just over the road at number 576."

"I don't see why not. Ofcourse she can go play."

"Mommy." Tyler tugged on her mother's hand. "If she brings her swimsuit, can we go in the pool?"

Sam looked at Ziva. "That is up to her. She isn't a very strong swimmer, so..."

"It's OK, Tyler has only just begun taking lessons, we never leave her in the garden alone, let alone the pool."

"Can I Ima?"

"Yes, you may, go get your bathing suit."


End file.
